


Temporary Loneliness Is Still Lonely

by Kiranokira



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: Lance is leaving on a trip, and his boyfriend is coping just fine, thanks.





	Temporary Loneliness Is Still Lonely

As Lance is zipping up his suitcase, Keith remembers that their fridge is almost barren. He says, “I guess I'll go grocery shopping after you leave,” but even as he says that, he knows he won't. He hates grocery shopping without Lance. Ever since he found out that Lance can make literally all chores fun, Keith has been averse to doing any without him.

“Yeah,” Lance says, his voice far away. He's making that face he makes when he's worried he's forgotten something.

Keith asks, “Got your passport?”

“Yeah.”

“Plane snacks?”

Lance taps the bag resting on his hip and the plastic chip bags inside crackle.

Keith licks his lips. “Um…me?”

Lance’s expression shifts from automatic skepticism to soft affection so quickly Keith almost misses it. They've been dating for seven months, and living together for two, but there are years and years of friendship that precede their relationship, and Lance still visibly struggles to believe that they've made this life for themselves.

Together.

Lance reaches out and strokes his thumb along Keith’s cheek, shy. “I mean,” he says, raspy until he clears his throat, “I think the flight was full, but—”

“I was just kidding,” Keith lies. “I'll be fine for a week.”

Lance’s expression makes a steep dive back to skepticism. “Uh huh.”

They share a brief stare-down, and then Keith says, “I'm not going to break the coffee machine again,” at the same time that Lance says, “I packed all the coffee pods.”

Keith’s mouth drops open in outrage, and Lance smirks.

Last week, Keith and the unnecessarily intricate coffee machine had a misunderstanding regarding its duties, and one of them ended up with a fractured display screen that Hunk only agreed to fix for a fee.

“I can get more,” Keith says.

“Where?” Lance asks, still smug. “You hate going to the store.”

 _That's not true,_ Keith thinks. _I just only like going with you._

He doesn't say that. He says, “I can order some online,” because he's in this to win now.

“I’d probably get back before it arrives,” Lance says, and the tone of his voice combined with the dimple in his cheek screams _I win._

Keith rolls his eyes and gives up, resigned to spending most of the weekend persuading Hunk to bring over some of his gourmet stuff.

He follows Lance to the door, trying to keep a few paces behind him to hide how crestfallen he feels. Lance’s trip to meet his infant nephew wasn't real until just now, when the sound of suitcase wheels rolling over their aged hardwood floor hit Keith’s ears.

As Lance shoves his feet into the old sneakers he always wears on planes, Keith frowns at the door and shifts his hands from the pockets of his jeans to the pockets of his sweater. He has coins in the left one, so he rubs two of them together and pretends he's not going to be lonely for seven days.

Until Lance grabs the back of his neck and kisses him, his eyes closed and his eyelashes soft on Keith’s skin.

Keith doesn't gasp. Anyone who says otherwise is lying.

Lance follows it up with a tight hug. As Keith’s muscles slowly unclench, Lance murmurs, “So, um, you won't, uh, judge me if I say I kinda wanna call you like, maybe every night while I'm gone…right?”

_Oh._

Keith says, “I'd like that,” with a silent sigh.

And if anyone were to describe what he does next as maybe sort of grabbing onto the back of Lance’s shirt, that'd probably be more or less accurate.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hadakanomind)


End file.
